ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Dragon Ball chapters (series)
Dragon Ball is a Japanese manga series, written and illustrated by Akira Toriyama. The story follows the adventures of Son Goku, a child who goes on a lifelong journey beginning with a quest for the seven mystical Dragon Balls. Along the way, he goes through many rigorous martial arts training regimens and educational programs, defeats a series of increasingly powerful martial artists, and becomes the top martial artist in the universe. The series was published in individual chapters in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. These chapters were collected by Shueisha in a series of 42 tankōbon volumes; the first was released on September 10, 1985, while the last one was released on August 4, 1995. In 2002, the manga was re-released in a collection of 34 kanzenban, which included a slightly rewritten ending, new covers, and color artwork from its Weekly Shōnen Jump run. There have also been two anime adaptations, both produced by Toei Animation; the first, also named Dragon Ball, adapted the first sixteen volumes of the manga, while the second is titled Dragon Ball Z and adapted the remaining twenty-six. The North American distributing company Viz Media has released all 42 volumes in English. Viz released volumes seventeen through forty-two of the manga under a separate "Dragon Ball Z" name to reduce confusion for their readers. Both began being published in March 1998 (with a re-release of the first ten volumes of both parts in 2003); the last volume of the first part was released on August 3, 2004, while the last one of the second part was released on June 6, 2006. The first 120 chapters of Dragon Ball were also released in individual comic book format, with the remaining chapters exclusive to the graphic novel format. In June 2008, Viz began re-releasing both "series" in a wideban format called "Viz Big Edition", which is a collection of three volumes in one. A "Collector's Edition" of volume one including a hardcover was released on November 4, 2008. In June 2013, they began releasing new 3-in-1 volumes of Dragon Ball, utilizing the Japanese kanzenban covers. __TOC__ Volume list | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-920-8 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. * 008. * 009. * 010. * 011. | Summary = A genius girl and a young scientist and the heir of the Capsule Corp. called Bulma meets Son Goku, a strong boy with a monkey tail and fantastic martial art skills. Seeing how strong Goku is, Bulma tells him to accompany her to search for the seven Dragon Balls, which are able to grant any wish to the one who collects them all. Goku reveals that his grandfather, Son Gohan had given him a four star dragon ball. While Bulma herself has found two dragon balls herself. Bulma takes Goku into her capsule house, where he is astonished by modern technology and female anatomy. Already having three Dragon Balls together, Goku and Bulma start traveling, and soon they meet an old man called Kame-Sen'nin who gives them the fourth Dragon Ball and Kinto'un, a cloud which Goku can fly on, as gifts for returning his turtle. Soon they get the fifth Dragon Ball after being joined by a shapeshifting pig called Oolong. While traveling in the desert, they are attacked by a powerful bandit named Yamcha and a flying cat-like animal named Pu'ar (who can also shapeshift). They soon learn about the Dragon Balls and attempt to steal them so Yamcha can have confidence in talking to girls. They later discover that the sixth Dragon Ball is in a burning castle, and its owner, Gyū-Maō the Ox-King, tells them that Kame-Sen'nin can stop the fire. |LicensedTitle = The Monkey King (Son Goku and Friends) | OriginalTitle = 孫悟空と仲間たち | TranslitTitle =Son Gokū to Nakamatachi }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851832-9 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-921-5 | ChapterList = * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. |EnglishTitle = |LicensedTitle = Wish Upon a Dragon (A Critical Moment for the Dragon Balls) | OriginalTitle = ドラゴンボール危機一髪 | TranslitTitle =Doragon Booru Kiki Ippatsu | Summary = Goku finds Gyū-Maō's daughter, Chi-Chi, and goes with her to Kame-Sen'nin's house. Kame-Sen'nin agrees to put out the fire and uses a powerful energy blast called Kamehameha to do it, and thus find the sixth Dragon Ball, despite blowing away the castle. Later, soldiers of Pilaf steal Bulma's Dragon Balls. Yamcha helps them to enter Pilaf's castle but they are trapped in a room. With the seven Dragon Balls reunited, Pilaf summons the dragon Shenlong who would grant his wish of conquering the world, but Oolong interrupts him by wishing for a girl's panties, making the Balls and the dragon disappear. Angered, Pilaf traps Goku and his friends in an unbreakable room, but Goku looks at the full moon, mysteriously causing him to transform into a Great Ape that destroys the castle. Yamcha and Pu'ar manage to cut his tail off and Goku returns to being a child without knowing what happened. Goku separates from his friends and goes to train with Kame-Sen'nin, who tells him that he must bring a girl to act as a housewife if he wants to train. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851833-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-922-2 | ChapterList = * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. * 036. |LicensedTitle = The Training of Kame-sen'nin (The Tenka'ichi Budōkai Begins!!) | OriginalTitle = 天下一武道会はじまる！！ | TranslitTitle =Tenkaichi Budōkai Hajimaru!! | Summary = A bald monk named Kuririn makes his way to Kame-Sen'nin's island, and he demands training too. With him, Goku rescues a thief named Lunch to take her to Kame-Sen'nin's house, so that he agrees to start the training. Kame-Sen'nin gives them strange methods to train such as running through jungles, finding rocks or delivering milk all across the island. Kame-Sen'nin continually makes the training harder by having the two wear a 2-ton turtle shell. After finishing their training, Kame-Sen'nin takes them to the Tenka'ichi Budōkai, which is a fighting tournament that reunites the strongest warriors from the planet. Goku and Kuririn easily win their first fights and manage to enter the finals. Kuririn fights against , a fat man who uses disgusting tactics to fight, such as his strong smell and flatulence, but Kuririn manages to defeat him by his own methods. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851834-3 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-923-9 | ChapterList = * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. |LicensedTitle = Strongest Under the Heavens (The Grand Finals) | OriginalTitle = 大決勝戦 | TranslitTitle =Daikesshōsen | Summary = In the next match, Yamcha is easily defeated by an old man named Jackie Chun, who is Kame-Sen'nin in disguise. After that, a man from a village suffering from a drought named beats a girl named , who uses striptease as an attack. Goku then defeats a dinosaur called , after a prolonged battle in which Goku's tail reappears and Giran surrenders. In the first semifinal, Kuririn faces Jackie Chun, and is defeated as he is easily surpassed at speed. In the second semifinal, Goku fights against Namu and both use techniques to fight in the air. Namu loses, but Kame-Sen'nin helps him bring back water to help the drought, while also telling him that he entered the contest so his students wouldn't win and become overconfident in life. Then, the final match between Goku and Jackie starts. The two exchange attacks, and the match leans heavily towards Goku's favor. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851835-0 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-924-6 | ChapterList = * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. * 058. * 059. * 060. |LicensedTitle = The Red Ribbon Army (The Terror of Muscle Tower) | OriginalTitle = マッスルタワーの恐怖 | TranslitTitle =Massuru Tawā no Kyōfu | Summary = During the fight, Goku sees the full moon and he once again turns into a Great Ape. As Goku gets out of control, Jackie performs his Kamehameha technique to destroy the moon. Goku returns to his human state and as he wakes up, the fight continues and Goku uses his kamehameha. With both fighters being tired, they are only to perform a few moves, and Jackie wins the tournament when the two exchange kicks because his kick struck deeper than Goku's. Goku decides to search for the Dragon Ball that his grandfather left to him and leaves. However, Goku gets lost and is attacked by villains from the Red Ribbon Army organization, and appears frozen in a snow village. He is rescued by a family, and as he discovers that the Red Ribbon has kidnapped the mayor, Goku goes to the Muscle Tower base to stop them. He defeats the legendary robot Full Metal Jacket, and fights Sergeant Major Purple, who tries to hide from Goku by using subtle techniques. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851836-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-925-3 | ChapterList = * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. * 071. * 072. |LicensedTitle = Bulma Returns! (Bulma's Big Mistake!!) | OriginalTitle = ブルマの大失敗!! | TranslitTitle =Buruma no Daishippai!! | Summary = As Purple is defeated by Goku, he awakes the Mechanical Man #8 to kill Goku, but the android negates to attack him. Instead, Goku and #8 become friends and both find the leader Colonel White, who traps them in the bottom of the tower with a monster called the Jiggler. Goku beats the Jiggler using the low temperatures, and they go to General White again. As White shoots Goku, #8 furiously knocks White. Seeing that the Dragon Ball's radar is broken, Goku goes to the West City to ask to Bulma to fix it. Bulma decides to join Goku and discovers the Dragon Ball is under the water. Kame-Sen'nin gives them a submarine to search for the Dragon Ball and Kuririn joins them, while General Blue of the Red Ribbon and his men start to chase Goku and company. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851837-4 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-926-0 | ChapterList = * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. |LicensedTitle = General Blue and the Pirate Treasure (Pursuit!! General Blue) | OriginalTitle = 追跡！！ブルー将軍 | TranslitTitle =Tsuiseki!! Burū Shōgun | Summary = Goku, Bulma and Kuririn find a pirate's dungeon under the sea and enter to find the Dragon Ball. Goku encounters a pirate robot and a giant octopus, but General Blue confuses him with false information separating him from his friends. After destroying its traps, they are attacked by General Blue, who wants to steal the treasure from the dungeon. As they fight, the dungeon starts collapsing and they escape. Goku finds a Dragon Ball, but as they return to Kame-Sen'nin's, General Blue steals the Ball and Goku follows him. At some point, Goku and Blue appear in Penguin Village from the Dr. Slump series. As Goku loses Blue, he meets a girl robot Arale, who takes him with her creator to repair the radar which has been broken again. Blue steals the radar but he is then easily defeated by Arale. Goku is given a new radar and goes to Karin Sanctuary where the next Ball is located. However, two Native Americans, and , already have the ball. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851838-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 7, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-927-7 | ChapterList = * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. |LicensedTitle = Taopaipai and Master Karin (Son Goku's Assault) | OriginalTitle = 孫悟空突撃 | TranslitTitle =Son Gokū Totsugeki | Summary = In Karin Sanctuary, Goku befriends the two Native Americans, Bora and Upa, who gift him the four-star Dragon Ball, which his grandfather originally gave to Goku. The Red Ribbon sends the professional assassin Taopaipai to kill Goku. Once finding Goku, Taopaipai kills Bora and easily defeats Goku to the point where he thinks he died. After Goku recovers, he decides to revive Bora, but as he first needs to defeat Taopaipai, he climbs the Karin Tower to meet its hermit so he can become stronger. There he meets Karin, a cat that trains him by saying that the water he has can make him stronger. In the end, Karin reveals that it was just a joke to make Goku train harder. After a few days, Goku easily defeats Taopaipai and goes to the Red Ribbon base, demolishing its security. When Adjutant Black tells Commander Red he needs to abandon the base, it is revealed that the only reason Red wanted the Dragon Balls was to become tall. Angered at this, Black fires a pistol into Red's head, killing him. After several fights, Goku destroys the Red Ribbon and gets six Dragon Balls. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851839-8 | LicensedRelDate = May 7, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-928-4 | ChapterList = * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. * 107. * 108. |LicensedTitle = Test of the All-Seeing Crone (When Worried, See Baba Uranai) | OriginalTitle = こまったときの占いババ | TranslitTitle =Komatta Toki no Uranai Baba | Summary = When reuniting with his friends, Bulma tells Goku that the last Dragon Ball is impossible to find for unknown reasons and Kame-Sen'nin tells him that his sister, Baba Uranai, can find the Ball. Goku, Yamcha, Kuririn and Pu'ar meet Baba Uranai who explains them that they have to beat her five warriors in order to explain where is the ball, unless they have one million dollars. Pu'ar and Upa defeat Count Dracula by making signs of vampires's weaknesses, and then Yamcha defeats the Invisible Man by using Kame-Sen'nin's nosebleed to reveal him. The next fighter is the Mummy, who defeats Yamcha but he is later defeated by Goku, who then defeats the Devil. The Devil uses his beam to make the evil in Goku's heart explode, but the attack fails when it is revealed that Goku has no evil in his heart. He has the last fight against a masked old man, who is Goku's deceased grandfather, Son Gohan. After a prolonged fight, Gohan gives up confessing he wanted to see his grandson. The two share an emotional moment, and then Gohan returns to the afterlife. Meanwhile, Pilaf plots on taking the Dragon Balls. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851840-4 | LicensedRelDate = May 7, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-929-1 | ChapterList = * 109. * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. * 116. * 117. * 118. * 119. * 120. |LicensedTitle = Return to the Tournament (The 22nd Tenka'ichi Budōkai) | OriginalTitle = 第２２回天下一武道会 | TranslitTitle =Dainijūnikai Tenkaichi Budōkai | Summary = As a reward for defeating the five warriors, Baba Uranai tells the location of the last Dragon Ball and Goku goes to find it. He confronts Pilaf and his soldiers, and after defeating them Goku gets their Dragon Ball. Goku then summons Shenlong and wishes to revive Bora. Three years later, Goku reunites with his friends and enters the new Tenka'ichi Budōkai. He also meets Kame-Sen'nin's rival, Tsuru-Sen'nin, the Crane Hermit, who has taken his two students to fight. The first match is between Yamcha and the Crane Hermit's student, Tenshinhan. After a violent fight, Tenshinhan breaks Yamcha's left leg and wins. Yamcha is taken to the hospital with life-threatening injuries. In the second match Jackie Chun easily defeats the and in the third, Kuririn faces the Crane Hermit's student, Chaozu. As both use their techniques, Goku discovers that the Crane Hermit is Taopaipai's brother and the Crane Hermit wants to take revenge for Taopaipai's murder. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851608-0 | LicensedRelDate = May 7, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-919-2 | ChapterList = * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. * 125. * 126. * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. |LicensedTitle = The Eyes of Tenshinhan (The World's Greatest Super Battle!!) | OriginalTitle = 天下一のスーパーバトル！！ | TranslitTitle =Tenkaichi no Sūpā Batoru!! | Summary = Kuririn manages to defeat Chaozu by his lack of knowledge in math, and then Goku easily defeats his opponent, the eight-time champion . The semifinal starts between Tenshinhan and Jackie Chun. Impressed by Tenshinhan's abilities, Jackie gives up telling him that he could use his powers for good, and later reveals his true identity to him. In the other semifinal, Goku faces Kuririn, and the former wins. The finals start and Goku fights against Tenshinhan. Both fight at the same level, but as Goku takes advantage, Chaozu is commanded by Tsuru-Sen'nin to paralyze him. Tenshinhan tells Chaozu not to do it and Kame-Sen'nin attacks Tsuru-Sen'nin, kicking him out of the contest. Tenshinhan and Chaozu decide to give up on the Crane Hermit's evil ways, and Tenshinhan gives up on his dream of becoming the greatest assassin. The two begin to fight fairly. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851609-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 3, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-155-4 | ChapterList = * 133. * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. * 143. * 144. * Ask Akira Toriyama |LicensedTitle = The Demon King Piccolo (The Terror of Piccolo Daimao!) | OriginalTitle = ピッコロ大魔王の恐怖！ | TranslitTitle =Pikkoro Daimaō no Kyōfu! | Summary = Tenshinhan destroys the battle arena using his kikōhō technique, and both continue fighting in the air. The first person who falls from the air will lose, and it seems that Tenshinhan will win, due to his levitation technique. As Goku is about to win, he is hit by a truck and falls first, making Tenshinhan win the tournament. Later, Goku finds Kuririn dead and immediately goes to find the murderer by searching the Dragon Ball he stole from Kuririn. Kame-Sen'nin discovers that the planner of the murder is a demon called the Demon King Piccolo. Goku finds Kuririn's assassin, an offspring from Piccolo named Tambourine, but he is unable to defeat as he is very tired. As Goku recovers, he meets a swordsman named Yajirobe who hates Goku due to stealing his fish, and they both start killing Piccolo's offspring. They are then confronted by Piccolo and Goku faces him. Goku is unable to inflict him any damage and is defeated, but Yajirobe escapes with him. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851610-3 | LicensedRelDate = November 19, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-148-6 | ChapterList = * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. * 150. * 151. * 152. * 153. * 154. * 155. * 156. |LicensedTitle = Piccolo Conquers the Earth (Son Goku's Counterattack!?) | OriginalTitle = 孫悟空の逆襲！？ | TranslitTitle =Son Gokū no Gyakushū!? | Summary = Kame-Sen'nin tracks down Piccolo and decides that he will risk his life to kill him. Using the forbidden Mafū-ba technique, Kame-Sen'nin tries to imprison Piccolo in a rice cooker, but misses and dies. Piccolo summons Shenlong and wishes to become young again, after killing Chaozu who tried to interrupt him. As he regains his youth, Piccolo starts conquering the world by defeating the King of the World's army, while Tambourine is commanded to kill Namu and Giran. Meanwhile, Yajirobe takes Goku to the Karin Tower to heal him, and Karin makes him drink a sacred water that is rumored to be poisoned to make him stronger. Goku risks his life to drink the poisoned water, but he lives. Tenshinhan tries to seal Piccolo like Kame-Sen'nin, but fails and is defeated by his offspring, Drum. Goku arrives and kills Drum. He then faces Piccolo and manages to overpower him. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851611-0 | LicensedRelDate = February 18, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-169-1 | ChapterList = * 157. * 158. * 159. * 160. * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. * 166. * 167. * 168. |LicensedTitle = Heaven and Earth (Even More Action) | OriginalTitle = さらなる飛躍 | TranslitTitle =Sara Naru Hiyaku | Summary = Goku continues facing Piccolo, and Goku punches a hole through his abdomen, but Piccolo makes a son, who is also known as Piccolo. Goku is then rescued by Yajirobe who takes him to Karin Sanctuary. Karin tells him that Shenlong was destroyed by Piccolo, but its creator, God, is able to restore him. Goku ascends the Karin Tower and arrives the Sacred Temple to meet up with God. First he meets Mr. Popo, God's assistant, and it is revealed that Mr. Popo is stronger than Goku, so he cannot see God. Angry, Goku demands training to see God, but Mr. Popo lets Goku see God due to his persistence. "God" is better known as Kami-sama, who is revealed to be Piccolo's good side and agrees to revive Shenlong, so that it could revive the ones who were killed by Piccolo. Mr. Popo remolds him, and Kuririn, Chaozu, Kame-Sen'nin, Namu and Giran get revived. However, Goku tells Kami to train him, so that he can defeat Piccolo's last offspring who was born before he died. Three years later, a taller Goku reunites with his friends to participate in the new Tenka'ichi Budōkai. A woman comes out and punches Goku for forgetting his promise. Then, the eight best start, including Goku, Kuririn, Piccolo, the anonymous girl, Tenshinhan, a newly-constructed Taopaipai, Yamcha, and Shen. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851612-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 19, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-297-1 | ChapterList = * 169. * 170. * 171. * 172. * 173. * 174. * 175. * 176. * 177. * 178. * 179. * 180. |LicensedTitle = The Titanic Tournament (Rivals Standing Their Ground!) | OriginalTitle = 群雄割拠！ | TranslitTitle =Gunyū Kakkyo! | Summary = In the first fight, Teshinhan fights and defeats his mentor Taopaipai as a cyborg, whom he is disappointed by his desire to kill. Taopaipai cuts Tenshinhan with a knife in order to kill him, getting disqualified and then subdued by his opponent. In the second fight, Goku easily defeats Chi-Chi, the unknown woman, who was angry that he did not recognize her, and so Goku agrees to marry her as she asked him in their childhood. In the next fight, Kuririn faces Piccolo, and as the latter surpasses him, Kuririn gives up and loses. In the fourth match, Yamcha fights against a man called Shen, who is really Kami possessing him. Yamcha loses and the semifinal between Goku and Tenshinhan starts. Tenshinhan uses a new technique to divide his body in four. However, Goku discovers that his power was also divided and manages to defeat him. The second semifinal starts, and Kami fights against his evil self, Piccolo, who is revealed to be Demon Junior. }} | SublistOf = List of Dragon Ball manga volumes | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851613-4 | LicensedRelDate = August 3, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-457-9 | ChapterList = * 181. * 182. * 183. * 184. * 185. * 186. * 187. * 188. * 189. * 190. * 191. * 192. * 193. * 194. |LicensedTitle = Goku vs. Piccolo (The Dragon and Tiger Mutually Strike!) | OriginalTitle = 龍虎相討つ！ | TranslitTitle =Ryūko Aiutsu! | Summary = Kami tries to imprison Piccolo in a bottle, but Piccolo counterattacks, sealing Kami instead. Piccolo wins the fight and eats the bottle so that Kami will not bother him. Then, the final between Goku and Piccolo starts and both exchange attacks. As Piccolo transforms his body into a giant, Goku enters his mouth and Piccolo vomits up the bottle. Kami is freed by Kuririn, getting Piccolo angry. Piccolo returns to his normal state, and uses his strongest technique to explode the whole area. Although they remain weak due to the attack, Goku and Piccolo keep fighting. Piccolo manages to seriously injure Goku, but as he think he has won, Goku throws Piccolo out of the arena and win. Goku decides to leave Piccolo alive since if he dies Kami will also die, and leaves with Chi-Chi. }} Notes References Chapters 1